Information-Centric Networking (“ICN”) is becoming more and more popular with both industry and the research community due to the advantages of such networks. Much research has gone into addressing congestion issues in ICN and how to deal with congestion that causes messages to not be delivered. An Interest message that is dropped, or NACKed, due to congestion will generally need to be retransmitted, since the consumer will still be interested in receiving the data. This begs the question of whether the retransmission is best generated by the consumer (i.e., an end-to-end retransmission) or whether the network can perform better by retransmitting the Interest message on another path (i.e., an in-network retransmission).